As can be seen by reference to the following
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,221; 3,749,075; 3,812,834; and 4,373,503; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse slingshot constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are uniformly deficient with regard to the following areas: limited useful life of the elastic bands due to hysteresis losses; the necessity of employing thick walled tubing in the elastic bands, and, obstruction of the sight picture by the central location of the elastic bands relative to the sling pouch.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among both casual and serious users of slingshots, for a new type of slingshot construction that will have superior wear and performance characteristics, as well as presenting a less obscured view of the target; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.